<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wilbur soot with his stuffed shark by specialagentrin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603314">wilbur soot with his stuffed shark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin'>specialagentrin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the private streams [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Pillow Grinding, Plushies, Porn, Porn Video, Smut, Video, humping, pillow humping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>can wilbur catch a fucking break with me dear irene </p><p>Anyways him with his shark (plush) loneson he was not wearing pants when he took that photo with that damn shark and i stand by that statement</p><p>or wilbur soot humping (grinding???) on that plushie its been living in my head rent free for weeks</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot, Eret &amp; Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt &amp; Wilbur Soot, Minx | JustAMinx &amp; Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the private streams [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>789</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wilbur soot with his stuffed shark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>When Wilbur noticed the fact that Belle Delphine followed him on twitter, he simply knew that he had to grab her attention. The musician pondered for a good while about what he should tweet out to the famous pornstar - his eyes lighting up when he thought of the perfect mainstream tweet to grab her attention. He shrugged down his pants, throwing his shirt to a random corner of his bedroom as he found a long sleeved black button-down shirt. </p><p> </p><p>Rolling up his sleeves to his elbow, he looked around for his shark plush, Loneson, grinning widely when he found it underneath his bed. Snatching his phone stand, he sets it up so that the camera focuses more on his upper body. Wilbur considers which position he should be in when he takes the photo - thinking of an assortment of poses to try out.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
He finally decides to get on top of his shark plush, and leans forward for his camera to count down from five to take his photo. Wilbur turns his head, showing off the better side of his face, hearing the camera snap his photo. The photo itself looks weird with his long blue boxers that are down to his thighs, so he decides to take them off. </p><p> </p><p>Pushing the plush between his thighs, it’s tucked tightly as the fin of the shark plush rubs against his cock. It felt so good - and it had been a hot minute from the last time he jerked off. He positions it so that his cock lays against his thigh, snapping yet another photo. </p><p> </p><p>But then he remembers that he wants to post this on twitter, where his fanbase is literally a bunch of kids who adore Minecraft. <a href="https://twitter.com/wilbursoot/status/1286106419796770820"> So he does a take three, Wilbur sitting on the ground with the plush in between his open legs and looking at a random corner of the room. </a> Finally satisfied, he gets a message from his fellow friend, Eret.</p><p> </p><p><em> eret: Can you send my lines for tomorrow, Wilbur? </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> eret:  In the over 18 gc, if you don’t mind. I don’t want to give the younger ones spoilers.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> wilbursoot: of course :) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shutting off his phone, he grabs his laptop and checks through his business email, seeing if there was any high-quality company that was willing to sponsor him. He’s only 10 spam emails in when his phone begins to buzz non-stop, and he turns it back on to see the confused comments in the adult chat. Presses his thumb against the bottom of the screen to unlock it, quickly scrolling up to see what the confusion was about.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Oh no.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em> Oh no </em>.</p><p> </p><p>His heart drops, fear clawing into his chest. He’s sent the wrong photo - the one with his dick against his thigh as he sits upon the shark plush. There’s multiple messages questioning as to why he would send something like this to the chat instead of personal dms - the small box above the chat box let him know that several people were typing a much longer response to him.<br/>
<br/>
Before he could apologize a hundred times over and delete the message, Schlatt’s message pops up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> jschlatt: ngl  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> jschlatt: thats fucking hot wilbur </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> eret: maybe i should send my photo of me fucking my teddy bear </em>
</p><p>
  <em> eret: jk jk  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> eret: unless... </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> minx: awooga </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> dreamwastaken: well damn i wasn’t expecting this surprise </em>
</p><p>
  <em> dreamwastaken: definitely not unwelcomed though </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> austin: that's the hottest shit ive seen all year </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> eret: maybe i should send my photo of me fucking my teddy bear </em>
</p><p>↳<em> austin: if its ok with u, can i see?  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> eret: yes ;) lemme send it to your dms </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> wilbursoot: you all aren’t mad?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> jschlatt: why would we be?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> minx: i want to peg you rn its not fucking funny </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> wilbursoot: because it’s literally a missent dick pic  </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> nihachu: it is?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> technoblade: can’t say its the worst dick i’ve ever seen but mine is the best  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> dreamwastaken: wanna compare dicks techno </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> technoblade: im joking </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> jschlatt: LMAO </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur takes a deep breath, sighing softly in relief. Biting his lower lip, he types out another message, considering sending it to the chat. It’s a huge risk - and he could always say that it was a joke if it backfires - and he presses send.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> wilbursoot: what if i sent a video of dry humping the shark? </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Silence for a moment, the message registering through everyone’s heads. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> nihachu: only if you are comfortable with it ^^ </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> wilbursoot: i am </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> minx: i want to see u rub urself against it </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> pokimane: guys please different chat </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> pokimane: this is for among us only  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chuckling to himself, he’s quickly added to a server made by Minx who pings him multiple times.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em> minx: sooo </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> minx: was it actually an accident? </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> wilbursoot: yes </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> eret: Well I’m willing to send my nudes as well.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> austin: ^^^ </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> technoblade: minx why did you add me  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> dreamwastaken: you liked it, dont lie techno </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> austin: bc why not  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> austin: anyways wilbur if u are comfortable send more pls </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> jschlatt: if anything, a short video would be nice </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> dreamwastaken: as long as everyone agrees never to save it  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> technoblade: wait why not </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> technoblade: nvm  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> technoblade: dont answer that  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> nihachu: well what does wilbur want?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> wilbursoot: right now i want to send myself rubbing against loneson </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> minx: ??? </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> dreamwastaken: who is that </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> nihachu: the plush ^^ </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> wilbursoot: i named the shark loneson </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> austin: we’ll be waiting ;) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Getting onto his bed - the floor would hurt his knees - he places his phone on top of his laptop, getting a nice side view of himself. Presses record and gets onto his elbows, gently resting his body weight on his arms. His face flushes red at the thought of sending this to his friends, and yet it fills him with undeniable excitement - cock twitching in agreement. After shifting a bit, his cock finds a perfect groove between the pushed stuffing and the fin. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur begins to shift his hips against the plush, starting off nice and slow. </p><p> </p><p>He lets out a shameless deep groan, throwing his head back to reveal his long, unmarked neck. For a few minutes, he enjoyed the drunk feeling of slowly rubbing his cock against the soft fabric. Normally, he wouldn’t even think of doing something like this, but everything had been stressing him out at the moment. From his twitch chat being disgustingly toxic, to seeing drama with his fans wearing his profile pictures, down to anti-minecraft fans calling his music absolute garbage. </p><p> </p><p>Pushing the negative thoughts away, he continues to rut himself against the plush, hands curling into his soft white sheets. God, what would his friends do to him if they saw him like this?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
He knows for sure that one of them would push his head into the mattress and pound into him as if he was nothing more than a whore - and fucking hell, if the thought of that doesn’t make him whimper loudly. They’d jerk him off until he was cumming all over himself and relentlessly wank him off until his cock was over sensitive and shooting pearly white streaks on himself again. None of them would hold back when it came to him, giving Wilbur exactly what he wanted when they wanted to give it to him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
He reaches out for another pillow, wrapping his arms around it. The musicians breath is dampening the fabric, heavy panting and high pitched moaning as fantasies roll through his head. Someone would tug on his hair, pulling his head back as they would repeatedly slam into him. </p><p> </p><p>Or would they slide their hands into his lock, soft brown locks as they slowly fucked themselves on his dick? While Wilbur would have to sit there obediently, hands behind his back - or even better, tied above his head - and take it as is? Precome leaks out of his cock at the thoughts, leaving a wet stain on the plush. Someone would definitely call him degrading pet names - slutbur, the bitch of the soothouse, whore - and he’d have to bite his tongue or punishment would ensue. </p><p> </p><p>And he knows he’d trust them, Wilbur knows at the end of the day they all truly love and care for him. He’s frantically runting against the stuffie now, wailing out in pleasure, unable to stop himself even when he hears his neighbors bang against the wall. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur sits upright, grabs the base of his cock and jerks himself until he’s cumming all over the plush, head thrown back in ecstasy. He continues until he’s spent and over sensitive, sighing softly as he rests against the bed. </p><p> </p><p>The musician grabs his phone, ending the recording. He sends the full video, completely unedited, to Minx’s new discord server - now called ‘<em> Wilbur Soots Simps </em> ’ - and pings @ <em> everyone </em> in the server.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> wilbursoot: hope this is what you all wanted  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> wilbursoot: *wilbursootwithsharkstuffie.mp4* attachment </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> wilbursoot: ;) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> wilbursoot: join vc 1 if you want to see a private livestream, im turning on my camera </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur can’t help but laugh when he sees everyone frantically join the first voice chat. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i might take a break my mind is numb from the situation with carson i cried for quite a while it hurts so damn badly  </p><p>carrd.co:<br/><a href="https://sirinpride.carrd.co/">sirinpride</a> &amp;<br/>twitter- <a href="https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt">@homiesexualmcyt</a><br/>curiouscat - <a href="https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/">@homiesexualmcyt</a></p><p>anyways if you read this far leave a comment or kudo? i reply/see everything eventutally!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>